


Every Atom of Me & Every Atom of You

by wisdomofme



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, F/M, Season 1, but I wanted to read it so I just had to write it, otherwise known as the daemon AU no one asked for, this AU is so niche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomofme/pseuds/wisdomofme
Summary: In a world where a person’s soul exists outside themselves, there’s a little bit of magic in everyone. And when there’s a little bit of magic in everyone, ghosts aren’t quite as improbable as they first seem.ALTERNATIVELYThe ‘His Dark Materials’/ daemon AU thatliterallyno one asked for.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, its there but not the focus
Comments: 29
Kudos: 144





	Every Atom of Me & Every Atom of You

**Author's Note:**

> **Steph's Rushed Guide to Daemons**
> 
> Hi, so if you've clicked on this fic out of curiosity and have no idea what a daemon is- here's the guide for you.
> 
> Daemons (in this form) originate from 'His Dark Materials', a book series by Philp Pullman (also now a TV series). Daemons are an animal embodiment of a person's soul that live and exist alongside them. They 'settle' on a specific animal form that reflect a person's nature and personality during puberty but, until then, they can change forms at will. It's taboo for someone else to touch another person's daemon (since it's like literally touching a person's soul) and it only happens in very deep relationships. Daemons are usually the opposite gender of the person and cannot be separated from them. The distance depends on the person (usually a max of about 3 meters) but it causes both physical and emotional pain to reach or exceed that limit (there are exceptions though).
> 
> So, there you have it- the basics for daemons. Now that you know all you need, I hope you enjoy the fic!

When the boys appeared in the studio, with yelling and a flash of light, the fright was still enough to send Julie screaming from the room. Her daemon, Apollo, followed at her heels, only pausing to hiss at the ghosts from the doorway as they fled back to the house. She startled her dad and Carlos as she bolted into them, the marmoset on her father’s shoulder chittering with worry and the fox by Carlos’ feet transforming into a sparrow as it fluttered with excitement, but she charged straight into the house before either of them could understand what was going on. Apollo clambered up the stairs ahead of her and Julie slammed her bedroom door shut. But once she caught her breath and had a few moments to think about it in the safety of her room, ghosts seemed… almost possible.

And that's all they could be, ghosts. The three boys appeared alone in the studio, no critters hanging from their clothes or sitting at their feet or flying above their heads. No daemons. The thought made Julie sad enough to bundle Apollo into her arms as he changed from a tabby into a rabbit, his frantic heartbeat feeling like a match to hers.

“Call Flynn and Rory!” Apollo whispered frantically and Julie fumbled to pull her phone out of her back pocket while she cradled her daemon against her chest.

Her fingers shook as she typed out her message, scowling as she received no reply. “Come on Flynn,” she growled. “911 means 911! Why aren’t you answering me?”

A knock on her door made her jump and she yelped as she whipped her head around to glare at her dad for frightening her.

“Sorry,” he said, wincing at her expression as Aelia, his marmoset daemon, scampered down his arm and onto her bed. Apollo wiggled from Julie’s grasp, transforming into a tamarin so he could jump up onto her bed and crawl into Aelia’s arms. Julie felt a warm tingle run down her spine as Aelia began running her fingers through Apollo’s fur and her dad smiled, his gaze softening as he looked at her. “Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

He doesn’t believe her about the ghosts, but she could hardly be angry at him as his daemon fawned over Apollo, revealing exactly how worried he was about her. Instead she waited until he left and peeked out the window. She could see the light she left on in the studio but otherwise…

“I don’t want to go back,” Apollo said as he crawled up her arm and perched on her shoulder, his tail coiling around her throat like a necklace. “Seeing them without their daemons…”

“I know,” Julie replied, worrying her lip with her teeth. “But we can’t just let a bunch of random ghosts run around in Mum’s studio.”

Julie returned to the studio with a cross and a dusty brown coyote at her side, both her and Apollo prepared to fight off three angry spirits. But they were just boys. She couldn’t help but notice how their eyes latched onto Apollo, how they stared at him even when she was speaking. It should have been annoying but it made her sad more than anything, watching these three lonely boys miss their very souls. 

By the end of the night she decided that there wasn't really any need for them to leave. They were ghosts, and fairly harmless ones at that. It wasn’t like anyone would even be able to see them.

But as she wriggled under the blankets, Apollo snuggling under her chin in the slim form of a tabby once again and purring in the hope he could lull her to sleep, she couldn't get those boys out of her mind. The expressions on their faces when she told them they had been dead, not for a night, but for twenty five years. The way they had looked at Apollo and realized how long they had been without themselves. Is that what it meant to die? To be alone forever, your very soul ripped from your side? 

Julie pressed her face into Apollo's fur as she whispered, "I don't ever wanna be separated from you."

Apollo licked her nose, forcing a sad laugh from her. "There's no need to worry about that Julie," he replied quietly. "I'm not going anywhere."

She's seen the proof that he's wrong, but she accepted the lie for what it was. Kindness.

The next morning she played her mother's song, her fingers gliding over the piano keys with a long forgotten ease as Apollo transformed into a nightingale, singing along for the first time since her mum got sick. Once she finished, she brushed her fingers over the message in the bottom corner of the sheet music and looked to where Apollo sat on the piano top. He hopped towards her and, as simple as that, she knew.

"I like this," he said, fluttering over to nest in her hair and Julie laughed softly, tears still sticking in the back of her throat. 

"It feels right," she replied. And it did, it felt like something she had known all along.

It was frustrating sometimes, interacting with the boys when she was the only one with a daemon. She loved Apollo, she really did, but sometimes she thought it might be nice to not have a daemon so willing to spill her innermost feelings. 

She’s never had this problem before. The idea of your soul speaking to a stranger was unthinkable. Even with Flynn, Apollo only spoke to her and Rory when they were alone. So when he started speaking directly to the boys-

“Can we go from the second verse?” Apollo asked as he landed on the head of Luke's guitar. It wasn't the first time Apollo had perched there but Luke still jumped slightly, blinking as he turned his gaze to the nightingale daemon. “Julie came up with some new lines today.”

All three of the boys looked to Julie. They seemed excited but she felt like a hole opened up in the middle of her gut.

“Apollo,” she hissed, leaning over the keyboard and desperately trying to pretend that the boys weren’t in the room. “It’s Luke’s song, I don’t want to change it.”

“But it was so good Julie!” Apollo whined as he fluttered his wings and flew back to the keyboard. “They’ll love it!”

“Come on Julie.” Luke smiled that stupid lopsided grin and her heart fluttered in her chest. “If Apollo’s so sure then it has to be great. We’re a band, we work together.”

The feathers on Apollo’s chest puffed up at the praise and Julie could feel a warm rush of joy flood her body. She looked up at Luke, at his eager smile as he nodded encouragingly, and she could hardly say no to that.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, hoping that it disguised the flush of her cheeks. “Alright,” she said, resting her fingers back on the keys. “It was just the first two lines after the chorus, though. It’s not very much.”

“Hey,” Reggie piped up from where he leant against the arm of the couch. “If our very own Julie Molina thinks it can be improved, then it needs to be improved.”

She bit the inside of her cheek to stop the smile from spreading across her face and nodded one last time. She placed her fingers down on the keys and took a deep breath before beginning from the chorus. Her voice rang through the room with the familiar lyrics that she helped Luke finish the other weekend, and she could feel three pairs of eyes on her as she reached the end of the chorus. She forced herself to keep going, to not trip up, as she began the second verse.

“ _We’re all Bright now, what a sight now_ ,” she sang, glancing up as the title of their first performance together slipped past her lips. She didn’t get a chance to see much but she caught a glimpse of Luke’s beaming grin, looking like it stretched from ear to ear. “ _Coming out like we’re fireworks_.”

She finished the rest of the verse before her hands slowly came to a stop, her eyes glued to her fingers as she waited. After a few moments she decided that the waiting was too painful and her mouth began to move.

“I mean, it’s not really a big enough change to even consider,” Julie said, her fingers lacing together nervously as she spoke. “I was just in class thinking about the assembly and it came to me. You know, I’m actually not really happy with it so we should just go back to practice-”

“Julie.” Her head snapped up at the sound of Alex’s voice and all three of the boys were hovering just by the edge of the keyboard, closer than she had thought they were. Alex smiled at her while Reggie and Luke both looked like they were trying to hold back laughter. “We love it.”

Julie slowly straightened in her seat, her eyes darting to each of the boys faces as they smiled down at her. “Really?” She asked as her gaze finally settled on Luke. “I don’t want to rewrite your song-”

He sighed but there was a smile on his face. “You helped me finish it Julie, it’s your song too.”

She barely had a chance to register the matching smile on her lips before Apollo launched himself off the edge of the keyboard and began circling overhead.

“See, see!” Apollo cried and his voice echoed at a volume Julie had only heard in the quiet of her bedroom. “I knew they’d like it! I told you Julie!”

The boys laughed at Apollo’s excitement and Julie found herself giggling along, buoyed by the joy in her chest. Once they settled down and Apollo returned to Julie’s shoulder, still puffed with pride, Luke called for them to go from the start of Finally Free with Julie’s edited verse included. 

Maybe Apollo had it right, she thought to herself later. Perhaps these ghosts that had suddenly appeared in her life were the kind of people her soul could speak to. Perhaps they were the kind of people that could understand.

And then, sometimes, the three of them reminded her how lucky she was to have Apollo at all.

She noticed it in Alex first. He was always jumpy, had been anxious from the moment she met him, but one day, while she was chatting to him on the couch in her lounge room, Reggie walked up behind him with an excited grin on his face. She didn’t really think anything of it until he tapped Alex on the shoulder and he nearly launched himself off the couch.

“Jesus Christ, Reg,” he yelped as he spun around, Julie forgotten for a moment as his hand clutched at his chest like his heart was still beating. “Could you not sneak up on me like that?”

Reggie snorted and gave a helpless shrug. “I’ve never been able to sneak up on you before, it’s kinda fun.”

The frustrated expression on Alex’s face melted into something hurt as his right hand came up to clutch at his opposite shoulder, the fabric of his jumper distorting under his grip. Reggie’s eyes followed the action, his face paling as he stared at Alex’s hand. 

“Dude, I’m so sorry-”

Alex waved him off, forcing his lips into a hollow grin. “Don’t worry about it.” He turned back around in the seat, looking at Julie and offered her an apologetic smile. “I’m gonna go hang out with Willie for a while. Chat later?”

Julie didn’t quite understand what just happened but she could tell that he needed space, so she smiled back, hoping that it was comforting, and Apollo nodded at Alex. “Of course,” Apollo said and Julie continued, “Say hi to Willie for us.” 

Alex vanished with a flash of light and left Julie alone with Reggie, who looked like he was about to be sick on the carpet. She really hoped ghosts couldn’t be sick.

“Reggie?” Apollo asked, his voice hesitant as Julie slowly got up from the couch. She skirted around it until she was standing in front of Reggie but she couldn’t touch him, couldn’t hold him by the shoulders to make sure he didn’t fall.

Instead she waited, her hands hovering between them, until he looked at her. “Reggie, do you want to sit down?” She asked.

He shook his head, blinking until his eyes glistened with unshed tears. Apollo fluttered from the couch and landed on Julie’s shoulder and, like usual, Reggie stared at him. But this time he didn’t avert his gaze once she caught him, instead he spoke.

“Felicity, my- she _was_ my daemon,” Reggie stuttered over the tense and Julie’s heart clenched in her chest. It was the first time any of the boys had mentioned their daemons. “She used to stop me from doing stupid stuff like that.” 

“Alex will be okay,” she said, trying to sound reassuring. “He’ll be back later.”

“I know, I know. It’s just, I didn’t mean to remind him of…” Reggie’s hand reached up to his shoulder, in the exact same way Alex’s had earlier. He hesitated for a moment before sniffing quietly and shaking his head. “Actually, I think I want to be alone for a bit.”

Apollo huddled against the side of Julie’s neck, half hidden by her hair, like he wanted to remind that he was still there. Still with her. Her heart broke at the thought that this was what Reggie was missing and longed to reach out, to comfort him. But she couldn’t.

“Of course. Do you wanna stay here?” She asked, gesturing to the lounge room. “You can watch something on TV and I’ll tell my dad I left it on by mistake.”

Reggie snorted, sounding just the tiniest bit closer to his usual self. “Thanks Julie, but I think I’ll head down to the beach.” He paused like he wanted to say something else, but instead he offered her a small smile. “I’ll see you later.”

Julie barely managed to wave goodbye before there was a second flash of light and Reggie was gone.

After that it was easy to see the absence of Reggie’s daemon in the way he spoke. Reggie always said the first thing that came to mind, almost like saying his thoughts aloud was how he processed them, but it didn’t take long for Julie to notice how he paused after he spoke. It was like he was waiting for a response, like he was waiting for his daemon to tell him it was okay to continue.

Alex was always on guard, always looking around like he was trying to make up for someone missing. Someone who used to watch out for him. Julie began to wonder if he had been quite as anxious when he was alive, or if losing his daemon had made things worse. Like a knife to the gut, she realized that she had been blind to the pain her boys were in.

She felt even worse once she realized how good Luke was at hiding it.

He always acted confident, passionate, but after she watched him sit in the kitchen of his childhood home as his parents mourned him, she wanted to understand him better. She made sure to pay more attention, and once she noticed his act she felt like a fool for not seeing it before. 

She could see it in the way he would get excited, his face lighting up only for his gaze to drop to the ground by his feet and go blank for a split second, before he looked back to her or the boys like nothing had happened. She could see it in how his hand would hover beside his thigh as he sat down, like he was expecting someone to be there. But most of all she could see it every time he looked at Apollo.

He missed his daemon.

The dim porch light made the space between her and Luke seem smaller as his fingertips reached out towards hers. Apollo’s small talons dug through the shoulder of her sweater as her heart began to pound in her chest. She hadn’t dared to hope before, not about this, but in the quiet of the evening air, she did. 

His hand passed through hers.

She sighed and pulled her hand away like it burned as she turned back to the evening sky that had let her believe, for a moment too long, that something like this could be possible.

“This is an interesting little relationship you and I have,” Luke murmured and Julie couldn’t help but glance in his direction. At the fond light in his eyes and resigned smile on his lips. He looked like she felt. Her heart stuttered in her chest as she tried to decide if that was better or worse.

Apollo fluttered from her shoulder as she laughed softly, because that was the only thing she could do. She turned back to the garden and Luke stepped a little closer, his hands grabbing hold of the porch railing like it would stop him from reaching out to her a second time. She closed her eyes for a moment and let herself believe that they had touched, that they had said all the things that now hung between them, and then she exhaled and let the fantasy go. She could play pretend.

Julie turned back to Luke, acting like she had just remembered what she was going to say. “Oh my gosh, I almost forgot to tell you-” She didn’t get a chance to finish as the back of her neck prickled and her eyes snapped to the porch railing. Luke frowned, his eyes following hers until they landed on Apollo.

The small nightingale daemon was perched on the railing, staring determinedly down at Luke’s hand. Julie clamped down on the urge to snatch him away, instead shrugging at Luke’s curious frown and held her hand out for Apollo. She knew he knew it was there, but still he didn’t move. Dread swirled in her gut.

“Apollo,” she called softly, like she was trying to catch his attention, but he just hopped in place like he was trying to build up to something. Then he looked up at Julie and that dread felt like a vice. 

“No,” he said, his voice resolute as he stared her in the eye. “No, I don’t want to pretend.” Apollo turned his back to Julie and looked directly up at Luke “We want you to be happy.”

Luke laughed softly, a smile fighting its way onto his face as he responded, “I am-”

“No you’re not!” Apollo flapped his wings furiously, his voice sounding near to tears and Julie’s stomach lurched. This was too much- he was going to say too much. “You’re hurting all the time and we want to help you but-” Luke jerked, his face pale with shock as Apollo tried to brush against his hand. Luke instinctively whipped his hand away from a daemon that wasn’t his own but it didn’t seem to matter. Apollo’s feathers had passed straight through his fingers and Julie felt _nothing_. “We can’t do _anything_.”

Luke was staring at Apollo with a slack jawed expression as the daemon spoke about secrets Julie kept in her soul. This felt wrong, she wasn’t ready. Panic swelled in Julie’s chest as she hissed Apollo’s name again, hoping that he would realize what he was doing, but he ignored her.

“And Flynn and Rory say we shouldn’t, but we _like_ you-”

“Stop,” Julie begged. She wanted to grab hold of Apollo, stop him from saying anything else, but now Luke was staring at her like he was seeing her for the first time. 

“But we do! And we care so much-”

Too much. “That’s enough,” Julie snapped as she stepped forward and plucked Apollo from the railing. He squirmed in her hands for a moment before going slack, as if he understood that his chance was over.

The hum of the porch lights filled the space between the two of them as they stood in silence. And then Luke spoke. “Julie…”

“Please don’t.” Julie couldn’t bring herself to look at Luke’s face, she didn’t know what she was going to find there. Instead she kept her eyes trained on Apollo as the bravado slowly faded from him. Good, he deserved it. “This is already embarrassing enough as it is.”

“No, there’s... There’s something I have to tell you.” 

Julie looked back up, at the unsure and slightly guilty expression on his face. That dread was back but for a completely different reason now. “Oh… Okay.”

“We figured out that we have unfinished business,” he explained, his eyes downcast as he spoke. “That’s why we came back as ghosts.”

Julie appreciated the change in topic, straightening her shoulders and releasing Apollo. She knew he wouldn’t say anything now the embarrassment had sunk in. “Oh. What is it?”

“We have to play the show that we never got to play.”

“At the Orpheum? That makes sense.”

The words had barely left Julie’s mouth when a sharp buzzing noise echoed from Luke. She didn’t even get a chance to figure out what it was before he was crying out with pain and jerking away from her, slamming into the pole behind him. He winced as he looked up at her, like the pain still lingered in his body, and his eyes screamed an apology.

“We don’t have a lot of time.”

They played the Orpheum and it was every bit the dream that Julie thought it would be. She finally understood why the three of them worked so hard to get up there, to stand under those lights and feel their hearts pound in their chest as they soaked in the crowd. They couldn’t quite do that anymore so she forced herself to stand there a minute longer after they vanished. Forced herself to memorize the moment so it could never slip away from her. It was what they would have wanted.

And then she had to return home. It was hard, knowing that they wouldn’t be there, but now she had music in her life and she wasn’t going to let it go. Not when it was her last connection to her mum, and to them. So she walked into the studio prepared to say goodbye and there they were.

“No regrets.” The words left Luke’s lips like a promise and she wanted to beat against his chest, _force_ him to take the deal. But how could she? How could she do that to her family?

Instead, faced with the thought of never seeing them, any of them, again, Julie threw herself into a hug that should have ended with bruises and even more tears. But it didn’t.

She hugged Luke, _she touched him_ , and he glowed like a star. She took a step back, her hands running down his forearms and her heart sang with every brush of his skin against hers. Her palms pressed against his as she frowned.

“How can I feel you?” Her voice was a whisper as she looked up at him, but Luke seemed just as lost as Julie was, a crease between his brows that she longed to smooth out with her fingers.

“I… I- I don’t know.”

And then something barked. 

Luke’s entire body jerked, his eyes widening as he pressed Julie’s hand against his chest. His eyes were fixed on her like she found a part of him he thought lost forever. It took him a moment, but he broke away from her, releasing her hands, and turned to face the sound.

A dog sat in the middle of the studio. 

Alex and Reggie stared at the golden retriever with disbelief written in every line of their faces, an almost perfect imitation of how Julie stared at the three boys the first time she saw them. The dog, it’s golden brown fur gleaming in the light, shook its body and stretched like it had just woken up from a long nap. Everyone’s eyes were glued to it as it sat back down and looked up at Luke and-

“You idiot.”

The fond voice knocked him from his stupor and Luke fell to his knees before the dog could even move, a broken sob of, “Stel,” slipping from his mouth. The dog launched itself at Luke and he started to laugh but Alex and Reggie couldn’t seem to move. Their bodies were frozen as they watched Luke cradle his daemon in his arms, tears slipping from his cheeks and falling on her fur. But Julie wasn’t.

She glanced down at her hands with wide eyes, half a breath in her chest and questions running through her head, but she didn't say anything. Instead Julie gritted her teeth and launched herself to the other side of the room in three huge strides, Apollo fluttering behind her. She narrowly missed Luke’s crouching form as she flung out her arms, one hooking around Reggie’s waist and the other around Alex’s neck as she dragged them to her. Their hands clapped against her back as if on reflex and then their bodies were warm and glowing and Julie could almost think them to be alive. 

Reggie gasped first and she dropped her arm without him needing to say anything. He was gone from her side before a breath could pass but Alex stayed right where he was, his head buried against her neck where she could feel his tears as they smeared against her collarbone. She brought her second hand up to run through his hair and she could feel him shaking.

“I’m scared Julie,” he whispered and it broke her heart.

She squeezed him slightly closer as her eyes landed on her mother’s piano behind him. A meerkat stood on the piano top, tiny paws pulled up to its chest with its head tilted as it watched them and Julie smiled. Her vision grew blurry as she blinked.

“You don’t need to be,” she said, her hands moving to his shoulders so she could turn him slowly.

Alex cried a broken, “Esme,” the moment his eyes landed on the small creature but Julie pushed him forward and then the meerkat was running towards him, leaping from the piano and onto his shoulder with ease. 

Julie turned around to give them a moment of privacy and to give herself a chance to wipe the tears from her own eyes. She didn’t get that chance as Apollo landed on her shoulder and then Luke was standing in front of her, his hands reaching out to cup her face. 

His eyes glistened as he stared at her in awe. “Julie, I-”

She shook her head, her tears returning even as he brushed them away. “I don’t know how, I just-”

“Who cares.” His words were a choked laugh. “Who cares how. You’re- You-”

“Thank you,” an unfamiliar voice blurted out, words thick with excitement, and Julie looked down to the daemon that sat by Luke’s side. Her tail wagged like she was trying to polish the floorboards and her mouth hung open in a doggy grin. “He’s trying to say thank you.”

“Oh boy, I forgot about this.” Luke’s hands left Julie’s face so they could run through his hair as he laughed nervously. “Julie, this is Stella. Stella-”

Stella snorted, “Wow, you’ve gotten awkward.”

Luke looked like he wanted to strangle either himself or his daemon, but he was quickly saved by Reggie bounding to their side, Alex following at a more sedate pace behind him.

“And this is Felicity,” Reggie said, his eyes rimmed a painful red as he pointed to the squirrel that had already made a nest of his hair. Felicity waved. “Oh man, I can’t believe you brought her back. Julie you’re amazing!”

Apollo fluttered nervously on Julie’s shoulder, the only outward expression of Julie’s unease. “I don’t even know what I did,” she said as she held her hands out helplessly.

“It’s like Luke said.” Alex’s hand came down on her shoulder and he squeezed as she turned to look at him. His meerkat daemon, Esme, was snuggled in the crook between Alex’s neck and shoulder and she nodded at Julie as their eyes met. “We don’t care how, but thank you anyway.”

The moment the last word left Alex’s mouth all three of the boys winced, each of them grabbing hold of their right wrists as a bright light spawned from their skin. They all watched as the light grew brighter and purple symbols formed in the air before disappearing completely.

“What do you think that means?” Julie whispered, her eyes still on the spot where the symbols vanished.

Luke laughed softly, disbelief in his voice, and said, “I think the band’s back.”

Julie’s vision grew blurry and she couldn’t keep her hands still anymore. She slid her arms around Alex and Reggie’s waists and suddenly the four of them were hugging.

Apollo wheeled over their heads as they bounced in a circle, laughter and, "We played the Orpheum," echoing through the studio. Stella’s barking bounced from the walls and there was an uncomfortable chittering from Reggie’s head but that didn't matter. Happiness swelled in Julie’s chest until she felt like she could explode and Apollo landed on one of the rafters and began to _sing_ and she knew he felt exactly the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> **Daemon Cheat Sheet (with extras)**
> 
> Julie- Apollo: Nightingale  
> Luke- Stella: Golden Retriever  
> Alex- Esme: Meerkat  
> Reggie- Felicity: Squirrel  
> Flynn- Rory: Poison Dart Frog  
> Ray- Aelia: Marmoset  
> Carlos- Sonatina (Tina): Not Settled  
> Nick- Coronet Guinea Pig  
> Carrie- Not Settled (but pretends he is)
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! Come find me on [tumblr](https://wisdomofme.tumblr.com/) for the occasional sneak peek at what I'm working on. Let me know what you thought in the comments, and what you think your daemon would be! (Mine would be a goldfish and yes, I would have to carry a fishbowl with me everywhere) 
> 
> And, as always, a loving thank you to my sister, [@darlinggod](https://darlingggod.tumblr.com/), for editing this fic- Your slave labour is appreciated <3


End file.
